


Red Sky

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Horror, gothic horror novel cover like art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Who is the mysterious person Madame Red's butler is running away from?
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23
Collections: Multifandom Horror Exchange (2020)





	Red Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelsandsacrificers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandsacrificers/gifts).



[click here for art in better quallity](https://postimg.cc/gwCtqW0M)


End file.
